Futures
| Pages = 22 | Year = 2293 | Stardate = 9521.9 }} Pike vs. Kirk! Summary Yeoman Mia Colt has found herself thrown forward into an alternate future and come in contact with an alternate James T. Kirk, Captain of the Federation merchant freighter Bounty. Kirk intends to assist Colt to get to her rightful time period. However, an alternate Christopher Pike, who holds ill feelings for Kirk, stands in their way. The alternate has driven off a Klingon warship saving the crippled merchantman's crew. The political situation with the Klingons is precarious, the violation by Kirk's vessel into the "Buffer zone with the Klingon Empire" threatens to create what Pike's log entry describes as a "political backwash." Pike and Kirk exchange words on the bridge with Pike demanding an explanation. Sulu questions José Tyler about the identity of Kirk. Tyler explains that Kirk had been in Starfleet and was assigned as Pike's Yeoman... the two did not share views and their personalities clashed causing Kirk to go "commercial." Pike and Kirk's exchange results in Pike punching Kirk on the Enterprise bridge, much to the shock of everyone present. The situation is cut short when Pike's "Number One", Spock, calls attention to the temporally displaced Yeoman Colt. Tyler recognizes Colt and has a short emotional episode at seeing his long lost crewmate. Sulu restrains Tyler's outburst as Colt recognizes Tyler. The appearance of Yeoman Colt serves to calm the situation and Pike invites Kirk to the briefing room to be brought "up to speed." Kirk agrees provided that Pike release the Merchantman's crew from the brig. Colt is given a thorough examination in sickbay by Dr. Gabby Carlotti, who was recommended for the position by the now-retired Dr. Philip Boyce, as Spock and Saavik discuss the implications of Yeoman Colt's presence and its illogical nature. Dr. Carlotti explains that Grace is still the Engineer and Number One has a command of her own. Before she can describe the whereabouts of Nano, Spock warns the Doctor not to reveal future events to Colt citing the possibility that she may have to be returned to her time and doing so might cause damage to the space-time continuum. As Pike addresses his officers and Kirk's crew, it is revealed to all that an ancient artifact called a KEEPSAKE is responsible for the Yeoman's presence. It seems that Colt scanned the KEEPSAKE with an amplified tricorder. Spock and Saavik go on to explain the mechanics of the event and identify a problem. The problem is that Colt's temporal integrity is decaying and she will perish in four days if it cannot be corrected with her return to her own time. Pike agrees to continue with Kirk's plan to assist Colt in returning to her own proper time. Saavik points out an issue in that their timeline's integrity might be compromised by return colt. Pike comments that no one can be sure if things aren't already "flawed." Spock comments that the current timeline seems to be rejecting Colt. Pike orders the Enterprise to the planet Angol in Klingon Territory. Spock and Pike then have a discussion in private beginning with Pike thanking Spock for his support in the matter. Spock indicates that he "feels" time must be restored in spite of what might happen to them all. Uhura informs Pike that Starfleet is questioning their recent course change citing the unrest with the Klingons and that a ship will be dispatched to investigate. Pike orders a scrambled message to indicate that they did not receive the message. Meanwhile, Number One, serving as the Captain of the is ordered by Starfleet to intercept a rogue ship. Nano, now the Excelsior communications officer, informs her that the ship they are to follow is the Enterprise and that they are ordered to destroy it if necessary. Colt and Tyler exchange some solemn words in the Enterprise galley both expressing their love for one another and the hateful situation that torn them from one another. Meanwhile, Montgomery Scott, the engineer of Kirk's ship, is given a tour of Engineering by Engineer Grace. Scott indicates that, while he has been an engineer on lesser ships, he has always desired to work on a starship's engines. The exchanges are cut short when the Enterprise is struck by Klingon disruptors. The Enterprise is surrounded by three Klingon Birds-of-prey and a Klingon Battle Cruiser, Pike orders Sulu to return fire. The Klingons hail the Enterprise, Pike orders the image on screen and is surprised to see General Chang as his foe. Piek indicates that the does not have time for these events to which Chang replies that "there is always time to die." Memorable Quotes "Once more, Kirk, tell me what you're doing here!" "Or what? You'll hit me? You, the uptight by-the-book, stickler for protocol will–" "Darn right I will" (lays a left hook across Kirk's jaw) : - Pike and Kirk, about Kirk's presence in Klingon space "You have an interest in engines, Mister Scott?" "That I do, Laddie. That I do. For Fifty years now I've nursed tramp steamers and ram-jet scoops and full-burn fleeters. I've known them all and made them sing like divas... but I always dreamed of working on a starship's engines. I envy you, Laddie. These times, these engines. Enjoy them." "I take that as a real compliment, Engineer Scott." : - Engineer Grace and Scotty discussing an engineer's life Background Information * Scott's words to Engineer Grace echo those spoken by Scott in the TNG episode , where he indicated to Captain Picard that he had served on many vessels prior to the USS Enterprise but he felt that serving as a Chief Engineer on a starship was special. * The final page of this issue indicates that the next issue is titled "Sacrifices", but the next issue was actually titled "Now and Then". Creators * Based on Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry * Writers: ** Ian Edginton ** Dan Abnett * Artists: ** Patrick Zircher (pencil art) ** Steve Moncuse (ink art) ** Marie Javins (color art) ** Janice Chiang and The Human Touch (letter art) ** * Editors: ** Bobbie Chase ** Bob Harras (editor-in-chief) Characters ; Christopher Pike : ''Enterprise'' captain. ; Number One :Enterprise exec, in this issue the Commanding Officer of the USS Excelsior. ; Spock :Enterprise science officer. ; Saavik :Enterprise science officer. ; Philip Boyce : Enterprise CMO. ; Chang: The Klingon General. :Last seen in . ; José Tyler : Enterprise Navigator. ; Hikaru Sulu : Enterprise Helmsman. ; James T. Kirk : Freighter captain. ; Montgomery Scott : in this issue, Freighter crewman, Engineer. ; Pavel Chekov : in this issue, bridge officer on the USS Excelsior. Category:Comics